


Illusion

by aweekbeforevalentine



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2020-09-06 02:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20283976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aweekbeforevalentine/pseuds/aweekbeforevalentine
Summary: เมื่อตื่นขึ้นในตอนเช้า มาร์คพบว่า ลูคัส สุนัขแสนรักของเขา กลายร่างเป็นชายหนุ่มแปลกหน้าที่เขาไม่เคยพบมาก่อน





	Illusion

_**เล่นกับหมา** หมาเลียปาก_

มาร์ค อี ไม่เคยเข้าใจถ่องแท้ถึงความหมายตามรูปศัพท์ของสำนวนนี้ เท่ากับสถานการณ์ที่ตัวเองกำลังเผชิญหน้าอยู่เลย

เด็กหนุ่มลืมตาโพลงอยู่ในห้องที่ไม่ได้เปิดไฟ ม่านผืนบางขยับไหว เห็นแสงอาทิตย์ภายนอกส่องเข้ามาพอให้แสงสว่างเลือนราง แต่เท่านั้นก็เพียงพอ... วิสัยทัศน์ของมาร์คตอนนี้ไม่ได้ไกลเท่าใดนัก เขามองไม่เห็นแม้แต่เพดานห้องทั้งที่ควรจะมองเห็นด้วยซ้ำ เพราะมีอะไรบางอย่างมาขวางวิสัยทัศน์ของเขาไปเสียสิ้น

อะไรบางอย่างที่ไม่ควรจะอยู่ในห้องนี้...

เด็กหนุ่มร่างสูงโปร่งเจ้าของตากลมโตและริมฝีปากหนาที่คร่อมเขาอยู่ มาร์คเห็นหน้าอีกฝ่ายชัดยิ่งกว่าชัด เพราะมันห่างจากเขาไม่ถึงฟุต

นี่คือเรื่องปกติที่คนเราจะเจอยามเช้าเหรอ

_แน่นอนว่าไม่ใช่สิ!_

“…นายเป็นใคร”

ในที่สุดเขาก็หาเสียงตัวเองเจอ หลังจากปล่อยให้ความเงียบโรยตัวอยู่นานตั้งแต่ลืมตามาเห็นภาพสุดประทับใจ

อีกฝ่ายเงียบ... มาร์คไม่รู้ว่าตัวเองควรทำตัวอย่างไรในสถานการณ์เช่นนี้ จะมีใครเคยตื่นมาแล้วเจอผู้ชายแปลกหน้าคร่อมตัวเองอยู่แล้วไม่พูดไม่จาเหมือนเขาไหม เขาควรกรีดร้องหรือเปล่า แต่เขาพูดไม่ออก คลับคล้ายคลับคลาว่าเขาคุ้นนัยน์ตากลม ๆ นั่นพิกล เสียแต่ว่านึกยังไงก็นึกไม่ออก

ร่างเปลือย (อ่า ใช่ หมอนี่ไม่ได้ใส่เสื้อผ้าสักชิ้น --_ โรคจิต_) จดจ้องเขาอยู่พักใหญ่ ก่อนจะค่อย ๆ โน้มใบหน้าลงมา

งับจมูกเขา

“เฮ้ย!”

คราวนี้มาร์คร้องออกมาจริง ๆ แล้ว เขารีบผลักอีกฝ่ายออก แต่เจ้ากรรม หมอนี่ตัวใหญ่กว่าเขาเกือบเท่าตัวได้ แถมพอเขาผลักแล้วอีกฝ่ายก็เสียหลักลงมานอนทับเขา มาร์คยิ่งขยับตัวยากขึ้นไปอีก

“ปล่อย! ทำบ้าอะไรเนี่ย! นายเป็นใคร...”

มาร์คพยายามดิ้นให้หลุดจากการกอดรัดของคนแปลกหน้า แล้วก็ต้องเบิกตากว้างเมื่อเห็นสิ่งที่ไม่ควรจะเห็นปรากฏอยู่บนศีรษะที่ปกคลุมด้วยผมสีน้ำตาลทอง

ก็เพราะผมพวกนี้แหละ ตอนแรกเขาถึงไม่เห็น ‘มัน’

ด้วยความตกใจ มาร์คหยุดส่งเสียงโวยวาย หยุดทุกอย่าง แทบจะหยุดหายใจ เขาปล่อยให้เจ้าคนตรงหน้าซุกจมูกกับคอเขาอย่างเพลิดเพลิน แล้วเอื้อมมือไปแตะวัตถุรูปสามเหลี่ยมที่โผล่ขึ้นมาจากกลุ่มผมตรงหน้าเหมือนผีหลอก

_……………..หูหมา?_

_…….หูหมา????????_

แล้วจู่ ๆ มาร์คก็พลันนึกเรื่องสำคัญขึ้นมาได้

เขาผลักร่างตรงหน้าออกทันที ลืมไปเลยว่าอีกฝ่ายตัวใหญ่กว่า แล้วคนตรงหน้าก็คงมัวแต่สนุกกับการเล่นกับเขาเลยไม่ได้ตั้งการ์ดไว้ พอเขาผลักก็เซถลาลงไปนอนแผ่อยู่อีกฝั่ง (อุจาดตาจริง ๆ ให้ตาย)

“…ลูคัส!”

มาร์คส่งเสียงเรียกออกไป คาดหวังจะได้ยินเสียงเห่าตอบรับมา แล้วร่างของเจ้าไซบีเรียนสีน้ำตาลตัวยักษ์ที่เขาเลี้ยงไว้โผล่เข้ามาให้เขาฟัดในห้องนอน

แต่สิ่งที่ตอบกลับมาหลังจากสิ้นเสียงของเขา คือเสียงกระตือรือร้นของคนที่โดนเขาผลักกระเด็นไป

“มาร์ค!”

หมอนั่นเรียกชื่อเขาหน้าตาเฉย

มาร์คค่อย ๆ หันไปมอง ไม่อยากเชื่อว่าหูตัวเองเพิ่งได้ยินเสียงเจ้าคนที่ทำท่าเหมือนพูดไม่เป็นเอ่ยเรียกเขา ซ้ำร้ายจังหวะยังพอดีกันเหลือเกิน

พอดีกับที่เขาเรียกหมาตัวเอง...

“…ลูคัส…?”

“มาร์ค!”

เสียงตอบกลับมาอย่างกระตือรือร้น พร้อมกับหูแหลม ๆ สองข้างที่โผล่ขึ้นมาจากกลุ่มผม และ...สิ่งที่เขาเพิ่งเห็นว่ามันมีอยู่ด้วย...หางสีน้ำตาลกระดิกไกวด้วยความเร็ว

“…”

บางทีมาร์คอาจจะฝันไป บางทีเขาควรจะนอนต่ออีกสักหน่อย

* * *

**ไม่ **มาร์คไม่ได้ฝัน

ตอนที่ลืมตาขึ้นมาอีกรอบ มาร์คเห็นเจ้าคนตัวสูงนั่นนอนมองหน้าเขาอยู่ข้าง ๆ เมื่อเห็นเขาลืมตาขึ้น หูแหลม ๆ นั่นก็ตั้งขึ้นมาทันที พอได้สบตากันตรง ๆ แล้วมาร์คถึงเข้าใจว่าทำไมถึงได้รู้สึกคุ้นเคยกับนัยน์ตาคู่นี้เหลือเกิน

เหมือนลูคัสจริง ๆ ด้วย

“…นายคือลูคัสเหรอ”

เขาตัดสินใจถามออกไป และอีกฝ่ายก็...พยักหน้ารับ

_OH MY GOSH_

“อย่ามาล้อเล่นนะ ลูคัสเป็นหมา นายเป็นคน นายจะเป็นลูคัสไปได้ยังไง”

มาร์คลุกขึ้นมาคุยกับอีกฝ่ายดี ๆ แต่พอเห็นแผ่นอกเปลือยเปล่านั่นแล้วก็รู้สึกว่าควรหาอะไรมาคลุมสักหน่อย เลยลุกจากเตียงไปเปิดตู้เสื้อผ้าตัวเอง

อีกฝ่ายมองตา แล้วพุ่งมาหยุดยืนข้าง ๆ เขา

มาร์คหันไปมอง แล้วก็ต้องผงะเมื่อพบว่าเจ้าคนตรงหน้าสูงกว่าเขาเสียอีก... นี่มันเรื่องอะไรกัน

“อะไร ตามมาทำไม”

“มาร์ค”

“พูดเป็นคำเดียวเหรอ”

“มาร์ค”

“กลับไปนั่งบนเตียงนู่น”

“มาร์ค”

โว้ย!

มาร์คชี้ที่พื้น ออกเสียงแบบที่ทำประจำเวลาสั่งเจ้าลูคัส “SIT!”

อีกฝ่ายนั่งขัดสมาธิลงไปทันที

“…”

มาร์คหลับตา สูดหายใจเข้าลึก ๆ อย่างตั้งสติ ก่อนจะควานหาเสื้อผ้าในตู้ ทำเป็นไม่สนใจตาวาว ๆ ของอีกคนในห้อง ใช้เวลาอยู่พักใหญ่เขาจึงพบเสื้อของพี่ชายที่ติดอยู่ในตู้

แน่สิ เสื้อเขาหมอนี่ไม่มีทางใส่ได้หรอก

เขาหยิบเสื้อออกมา มองหมอนี่แล้วก็คิดว่า มันต้องใส่เองไม่เป็นแน่ ๆ

“ลูคัส”

พอเขาเรียก อีกฝ่ายก็นิ่งทันที

“ลุกขึ้น”

เขาทำมือให้คนตรงหน้าลุกขึ้นยืน หมอนั่นก็ลุกขึ้นมาทันที

“ก้มลงมาหน่อย”

ลูคัส (เออ คงเป็นลูคัสจริง ๆ แหละ) ทำหน้างง

“ก้ม” เขาทำท่าให้ดู ลูคัสก้มตามแบบเงอะ ๆ งะ ๆ แต่ก็พอให้มาร์คลองยัดเสื้อผ่านหัวลงไปได้

ด้วยความตกใจ ลูคัสสะบัดตัวออกจากเขา ทำให้เสื้อคล้องอยู่ที่คอ เจ้าตัวมองเขางง ๆ ส่วนเขาก็ยืนถอนหายใจเป็นรอยที่สิบ

“อยู่นิ่ง ๆ”

ลูคัสยืนนิ่งเหมือนโดนแช่แข็ง

มาร์คใช้ความพยายามอีกนิดหน่อยในการสวมเสื้อให้อีกฝ่าย แล้วก็ควานหากางเกงมาให้ใส่กันอุจาดตา กว่าจะจัดการแต่งตัวให้เจ้าลูคัสได้ เขาก็เสียเหงื่อไปหลายลิตร

_ตอนเป็นหมาใส่ยากแบบนี้ไหมนะ..._

ว่าแต่ ตกลงเขาปักใจเชื่อไปแล้วว่าหมอนี่คือลูคัสของเขางั้นเหรอ

มาร์คมองเจ้าหูตั้งที่ยังคงมองเขาอย่างสงสัย ทั้งที่หางก็กระดิกไปมาเหมือนอยากเล่นด้วยเต็มที แล้วก็รู้สึกหมดแรง

นี่มันเรื่องบ้าอะไรวะเนี่ย

* * *

**วันนี้เป็นวันพุธกลางสัปดาห์ที่มาร์คไม่มีเรียน** แต่พี่ชายของเขามีเรียน ดังนั้นเขาจึงต้องอยู่ในห้องคนเดียวทั้งวัน รอพี่ชายกลับมาตอนเย็น

ทว่าปัญหาตอนนี้... มาร์คคิดอยู่ว่าควรโทร.ไปบอกพี่ชายดีไหม หรือปล่อยเลยตามเลยจนพี่กลับมาที่ห้องดี

ขณะที่ใคร่ครวญอยู่นั้น เสียงโทรศัพท์ก็ดังขึ้น มาร์คกดรับสาย เหลือบมองลูคัสที่นอนสงบนิ่งอยู่บนเตียงของเขา เอ่ยขึ้น

“พี่เจย์”

“มาร์ค ตื่นแล้วเหรอ กินอะไรหรือยัง”

พอโดนทักถึงนึกได้ว่ายังไม่มีอะไรตกถึงท้องเลยตั้งแต่ตื่นขึ้นมา นี่ก็จะบ่ายโมงแล้ว

“ยังเลย เดี๋ยวกิน ๆ”

“ตื่นสายเหรอ ทำไมยังไม่กิน”

“อืม…”

“เอ้อ มาร์ค วันนี้พี่ไม่ได้กลับห้องนะ”

“อ้าว ทำไม”

“มาปั่นงานอยู่ห้องพี่จอห์นอะ” ได้ยินเสียงปลายสายถอนหายใจอย่างเหนื่อยหน่าย “คงกลับพรุ่งนี้เย็น ๆ เลย มีข้าวอยู่ในตู้เย็น หรือถ้าไม่พอยังไงก็โทร.สั่งได้นะ เดี๋ยวพี่โอนเงินให้เพิ่ม”

“อ่า…” มาร์คไม่รู้จะพูดอะไรเลย นี่เขาต้องอยู่ร่วมห้องกับลูคัสอีกคืนเหรอ

“อย่าลืมให้อาหารลูคัสด้วย”

ชื่อที่ดังมาจากปลายสายทำให้คนที่นอนอยู่ลุกพรวดขึ้นมา มาร์คที่เหลือบมองสะดุ้งตาม และก่อนที่เขาจะทันห้ามอะไร เจ้าหมอนั่นก็ตะโกนขึ้นมา

“เจย์!!”

“หือ? เสียงอะไรน่ะมาร์ค”

“ไม่มีอะไรพี่ แค่นี้ก่อนนะ”

มาร์คไม่ปล่อยให้เจย์ถามอะไรอีก เขาตัดสายทันที แล้วเหลือบไปมองเจ้าคนที่ตอนนี้นั่งหลังตรงอยู่บนเตียง

“ฉันจะทำยังไงกับนายดีเนี่ย”

คิดแล้วก็ถอนหายใจอีกรอบ

* * *

**ไม่กี่นาทีถัดมา** มาร์คนำอาหารในตู้เย็นมาอุ่น ระหว่างนั้นลูคัสเดินไปมาเหมือนตอนที่เป็นหมาไม่มีผิด

มาร์คอุ่นซุปในหม้อ ขณะมองควันที่ลอยเอื่อยอยู่เหนือภาชนะโลหะ เขาก็ครุ่นคิดถึงสาเหตุที่ทำให้เกิดเรื่องพิลึกในห้องของเขา

ตัดเรื่องฝันทิ้งไปเลย เขาไม่ได้ฝันหรอก ฝันบ้าบออะไรจะคมชัดสมจริงขนาดนี้ แถมหิวจริง หรือจริง ๆ แล้วเจ้าลูคัสเป็นปิศาจหมาที่บำเพ็ญตนจนเป็นเซียน -- ทุ้ย ช่วงนี้พี่เจย์ให้เขาดูหนังจีนบ่อยเกินไปแล้ว

มาร์ครอจนซุปร้อนได้ที่จึงตักแบ่งใส่ถ้วย มีข้าวที่อุ่นไว้เรียบร้อยแล้ว เขาตักส่วนของตัวเอง แล้วก็ตักส่วนของลูคัสด้วย ตอนที่วางถ้วยซุปบนโต๊ะ ก็เห็นเจ้าหูตั้งตัวสูงชะโงกหน้าเข้ามาในครัว

“มากินข้าว”

ลูคัสพุ่งตรงที่มุมโต๊ะทันที ตรงนั้นมีชามอาหารหมาสีเหลืองวางไว้ ซึ่งแน่นอนว่ามาร์คคงไม่คิดให้ลูคัสในสภาพนี้กินอาหารจากภาชนะแบบนั้นแน่นอน

“ไม่ ข้าวอยู่บนโต๊ะ” เขาชี้ “นั่งเก้าอี้”

ลูคัสทำหน้างง เขาเลยนั่งให้ดู “แบบนี้”

อีกฝ่ายทำตาม

“โอเค” เขาพยักหน้ารับอย่างพอใจ “ทีนี้ หยิบช้อนขึ้นมา”

ลูคัสทำตาม แล้วจากนั้นก็เป็นชั่วโมงเรียนการใช้ช้อนส้อมขั้นพื้นฐาน ให้กับคนที่ดูรุ่นเดียวกับเขา แต่ทำอะไรไม่เป็นเลย

พอลูคัสเริ่มชินกับอุปกรณ์ในมือ การกินก็ง่ายขึ้น มาร์คมองอีกฝ่ายตะกรุมตะกรามกินอาหารจนข้าวเปื้อนมุมปากแล้วก็อดส่ายหัวไม่ได้ มันจะอะไรขนาดนั้น

“ลูคัส”

พอเขาเรียก อีกฝ่ายก็นิ่งทันที มาร์คมองหน้าเด๋อด๋าของเจ้าหมาตรงหน้าแล้วก็ไม่รู้ว่าควรจะเอ็นดูหรืออะไรดี แต่เขาก็ยื่นมือไปเช็ดเศษข้าวออกจากมุมปากนั้น

“กินดี ๆ ค่อย ๆ กิน”

อีกฝ่ายพยักหน้ารับหงึกหงัก แต่ดูท่าจะไม่เข้าใจหรอก เพราะอีกสามวินาทีถัดมาก็กินแบบจ้วงเหมือนเดิม

ไม่กี่นาทีถัดมา มาร์คจัดการกับอาหารของตนเสร็จ ส่วนลูคัสกินเสร็จไปนานแล้ว แล้วก็นั่งมองหน้าเขาเฉย ๆ อยู่พักใหญ่ ถ้าเป็นการมองด้วยร่างแบบหมายักษ์เหมือนเมื่อก่อน มาร์คคงไม่รู้สึกอะไรนอกจากเอ็นดู แต่พอมองด้วยร่างแบบนี้แล้ว จะบอกว่าไม่รู้สึกอะไรเลยก็คงเป็นไปไม่ได้

พอเขาวางช้อนเตรียมท่าจะเก็บจาน ลูคัสก็วางหัวลงบนโต๊ะ

มาร์คกะพริบตาปริบ ๆ มองอีกฝ่ายที่ช้อนตามองแต่ยังไม่ยอมพูดอะไร (และคงไม่พูดอะไรไปทั้งวัน)

“มาร์ค” นอกจากคำนี้

เจ้าของชื่อเหลือบมอง ก่อนจะทำในสิ่งที่ทำประจำเมื่อลูคัสวางหัวลงบนโต๊ะแบบนี้

เขาเอื้อมมือไปลูบเส้นผมอีกฝ่าย เส้นผมยาวของลูคัสตอนนี้นุ่มมือกว่าตอนเป็นขนหมาเยอะ ลูบแล้วเพลินมือดี ขณะที่ลูคัสหลับตาพริ้ม แพขนตายาวทาบเหนือผิวแก้ม ริมฝีปากขยับเป็นเส้นโค้งขึ้น บ่งบอกความสุขเต็มพิกัด ไหนจะหางที่กระดิกไปมานั่นอีก

“ไปล้างจานละ”

มาร์คตบปุ ๆ บนศีรษะนั่นเบา ๆ สองที แล้วยกจานไปเก็บ ปล่อยให้เจ้าหมายักษ์นั่งมองเขาต่อไป

* * *

**หลังจากจัดการกับจานชามเสร็จเรียบร้อย** มาร์คมาทิ้งตัวนอนลงบนโซฟาหน้าทีวี ขณะที่ลูคัสตามมาติด ๆ แล้วทำท่าจะกระโดดทับเขา

“เดี๋ยววว หยุดดดด” เขารีบลุกขึ้นมานั่งทันที “ตอนนี้นายไม่ได้เป็นหมาแล้วนะ ทับลงมาไม่ได้”

ลูคัสทำหน้างง (อีกแล้ว)

มาร์คถอนหายใจ เขาขยับให้มีที่ว่าง แล้วตบเบาะเป็นเชิงบอกให้ลูคัสนั่งลง อีกฝ่ายรีบทิ้งตัวลงนั่งทันที แล้วก็ขยับมาหาเขาเร็วจนหน้าแทบชิดกัน

“บอกให้ใจเย็น ๆ ไงวะ ไอ้นี่” มาร์คบ่นตอนผลักลูคัสออกเป็นรอบที่เท่าไหร่ไม่รู้ของวัน ตอนเป็นหมา เล่นอะไรแบบนี้มันก็ไม่มีอะไรไง แต่พอเป็นรูปร่างเหมือนคน แค่เข้ามาใกล้ ๆ มาร์คก็รู้สึกผิดปกติแล้ว

พอโดนบอกให้อยู่เฉย ๆ ลูคัสก็อยู่เฉยจริง ๆ นั่งมองเขาเฉย ๆ เหมือนกลัวว่าเขาจะหายไป จนมาร์คทนไม่ได้ ทิ้งตัวลงนอนบนตักอีกฝ่ายแบบที่ชอบทำตอนลูคัสเป็นหมา เขาชอบนอนหนุนลูคัสแบบนี้

ปกติพอเขาทำแบบนี้ ลูคัสจะยื่นหน้ามาดม ๆ แต่เพราะรูปร่างตอนนี้ไม่เอื้อให้ทำอย่างนั้น อีกฝ่ายเลยยกมือมาแล้วลูบผมเขาเบา ๆ เลียนแบบที่เขาทำให้ที่ห้องครัว

“เออ สบายแฮะ” เขาพึมพำ ชักเข้าใจความรู้สึกของหมาตอนโดนลูบหัว “ลูบไปเรื่อย ๆ นะ ขอฉันนอนแป๊บนึง”

คงตลกน่าดูที่ยังหลับได้ในสถานการณ์แบบนี้ แต่มาร์คคิดอะไรไม่ออกแล้วจริง ๆ เขาอยากหลับเฉย ๆ แล้วตื่นขึ้นมาอีกทีทุกอย่างกลับเป็นเหมือนเดิม หรือไม่ก็ให้พี่เจย์รีบกลับมาเร็ว ๆ เขาไม่รู้จะอธิบายสถานการณ์ตอนนี้ยังไง ถ้าพี่เจย์มาเจอกับตาเองเลยก็ดี แต่หวังว่าพี่เจย์จะไม่นึกบ้าทำร้ายเจ้าลูคัสนี่นะ...

ความคิดสะระตะตีกันในหัว สลับกับความเหนื่อยอ่อน และสัมผัสแผ่วเบาแต่เป็นจังหวะที่ศีรษะ ทำให้เปลือกตาหนักขึ้นทุกที แล้วรู้สึกตัวอีกที มาร์คก็หลับไปอีกครั้ง

* * *

เมื่อลืมตาขึ้นมา มาร์ครู้สึกว่าที่หัวตัวเองว่าง ๆ เขาไม่ได้นอนหนุนตักลูคัส แต่มีหมอนอีกใบมาแทน

มาร์คผุดลุกขึ้น เขาได้ยินเสียงทีวีเปิดทิ้งไว้ พอมองซ้ายมองขวาหาอีกคนที่ควรจะอยู่ในห้องก็ไม่พบ เด็กหนุ่มเดินรอบคอนโดตัวเอง มีแค่เขาคนเดียวในห้อง

ลูคัสหายไปไหน

“ลูคัส”

เขาลองส่งเสียงเรียก แต่ไม่มีอะไรตอบกลับมา มาร์คเดินวนในห้องเป็นหนูติดจั่น ทำยังไงดี

ลูคัสหายไปไหน ออกไปข้างนอก? หรือยังไง

แล้วมาร์คก็ได้ยินเสียงประตูห้องเปิด เขาพุ่งตรงไปทันที แล้วก็ผงะเมื่อพบว่าคนที่เข้ามาคือคนที่ไม่น่าจะออกไปไหนที่สุด

“ลูคัส! นายหายไปไหนมา”

เขาไม่คาดหวังว่าอีกฝ่ายจะตอบ แต่เด็กหนุ่มที่สวมฮู้ดปิดบังหูแหลมสามเหลี่ยมของตนก็ปลดฮู้ดออก ยิ้มให้เขา แล้วเอ่ยเสียงสดใส

“ไปซื้อของกินให้มาร์ค”

คนตัวเล็กกว่ายืนอึ้ง

“…นายพูดได้?”

“ก็พูดตามเจ้านั่น” ปลายนิ้วยาวชี้ทีวีที่ส่งเสียงอยู่ “ไม่ค่อยเข้าใจ แต่ก็พอรู้เรื่อง”

มาร์คหันไปมองนาฬิกา จะหกโมงเย็นแล้ว เขาหลับไปนานน่าดู อย่างน้อยก็นานพอที่ลูคัสจะเริ่มพูดได้

“แล้วนายไปซื้ออะไรมา เอาเงินมาจากไหน”

เขาถามต่อ ลูคัสชี้ไปที่ซ่อนเงินของพี่เจย์ ซึ่งอยู่หลังทีวี... จริงสิ ลูคัสเห็นตลอดนี่นา ถึงตอนนั้นจะเป็นหมาก็เถอะ

คิดแล้วก็ชักเหนื่อยใจขึ้นมาอีก

“ซื้อไอติมมา แล้วก็นม มาร์คต้องกินนมเยอะ ๆ จะได้สูง ๆ”

“…”

มาร์คหันไปดูโทรทัศน์ที่เปิดทิ้งไว้ มันเป็นสารคดีอะไรสักอย่างเกี่ยวกับพัฒนาการเด็ก

ไอ้นี่ กวนประสาทชะมัด

มาร์คเป็นคนเอาของที่ลูคัสซื้อมาไปเก็บเข้าที่ เขาบอกลูคัสว่ามื้อเย็นของเขาคงเป็นอาหารค้างคืนเหมือนเดิม ส่วนของลูคัสจะกินไอติมก็ได้ แต่พอสองทุ่มต้องอาบน้ำเตรียมตัวนอน

มื้อเย็นของทั้งสองคนไม่ได้กินที่โต๊ะอาหาร แต่เปลี่ยนมาเป็นหน้าทีวี มาร์คให้ช้อนลูคัสไปคันหนึ่ง ส่วนตัวเองก็กินอาหารที่เหลือเก็บไว้ พออิ่มก็หันมาแย่งไอติมลูคัสกินบ้าง น่าแปลกใจที่เจ้าหมาแบ่งอย่างยินดี เขานึกว่าจะติดนิสัยหวงของจากตอนเป็นหมาเสียอีก

ทีวีฉายสารคดีจบไปแล้ว และเริ่มฉายภาพยนตร์ขึ้นมา ซึ่งช่างประจวบเหมาะเหลือเกิน มันคือเรื่องเกี่ยวกับมนุษย์หมาป่า

มาร์คหันไปมองหน้าลูคัสที่ทำท่าสนอกสนใจเรื่อง

“นายไม่ใช่มนุษย์หมาป่า” เขารีบพูดดัก “นายแค่เป็นหมา ที่กลายเป็นมนุษย์”

“มันต่างกันเหรอ” ลูคัสถามกลับ

“ต่าง” เขาตอบ “หมาป่าไม่่มีพันธุ์ไซบีเรียน ฮัสกี้ แน่ ๆ สายพันธ์นายมันจางลงมาจนไม่เหลือความเป็นหมาป่าแล้ว”

ลูคัสคาบช้อนคาปาก ไม่ตอบอะไร แล้วก็ดูหนังต่อเหมือนลืมว่าเขานั่งอยู่ด้วย

ระหว่างพวกเขาไม่มีบทสนทนาอะไรต่อกันอีก นอกจากเสียงตักไอติมเข้าปาก และเสียงของหนังที่ดังขึ้นเป็นระยะ กระทั่งมาถึงฉากที่ทำให้มาร์คต้องหันหน้าไปมองลูคัส

“เขาทำอะไรกันน่ะ”

แน่นอนว่าคำถามนี้ลูคัสถาม แต่มาร์คไม่รู้จะตอบยังไง เลยตอบไปตามตรง

“สืบพันธุ์”

“…ทำลูก?”

“อะไรแบบนั้นแหละ”

พูดเองกระดากปากเองโว้ย

“แต่ตะกี้ ผู้หญิงคนนั้นบอกว่า มนุษย์หมาป่าไม่ใช่คน รักกับคนไม่ได้ ไม่สมควร ไม่ใช่เหรอ”

คำถามนั้นทำเอาเขาอึ้งไปอีกรอบ มาร์คครุ่นคิดชั่วขณะ ก่อนตอบออกไป

“ไม่หรอก ความรักมันไม่ผิดหรอก จะกับใครก็ตามเถอะ”

พูดจบเขาก็จ้องมองโทรทัศน์ต่อ ไม่ได้สนใจสายตาของคนข้างกายอีก

* * *

**กว่าหนังจะจบก็เกือบสามทุ่ม** มาร์คพาลูคัสเข้าไปแปรงฟันล้างหน้าในห้องน้ำ ลามไปจนถึงอาบน้ำให้ เพราะเจ้าหมานี่ทำอะไรแทบไม่เป็นจริง ๆ นอกจากพูดโต้ตอบได้แล้ว แต่ก็เป็นการโต้ตอบแบบเด็ก ๆ ที่มีคลังศัพท์แค่จากหนังสารคดีและหนังมนุษย์หมาป่า

กว่าจะออกมาจากห้องน้ำก็ใกล้สี่ทุ่ม มาร์คหมดเรี่ยวแรง วันนี้ช่างเป็นวันที่ยาวนานเหลือเกิน

“นอนได้แล้ว” เขาตะโกนบอกลูคัสที่มองซ้ายมองขวาอยู่ พอเห็นเขาเรียกก็กระโดดลงมาบนเตียงทันที ทำเอามาร์คตัวกระดอนไปตามแรงกระแทกของเตียง

“พลังล้นเหลือจริง ๆ เลยนายเนี่ย นอน ๆ” เขาตบหมอนเบา ๆ ให้อีกคนวางหัวลง ลูคัสลงไปนอน แล้วก็พลิกตัวมามองหน้าเขา

มาร์คจัดการห่มผ้าให้คนข้างกาย แล้วก็ห่มผ้าให้ตัวเอง เขาเอื้อมมือไปกดปิดไฟดวงใหญ่ของห้อง เหลือไว้แต่ไฟหัวเตียงและแสงที่ลอดมาจากด้านนอกห้อง

พอหันไปมอง ก็เห็นว่าลูคัสยังจ้องมองเขาอยู่

“อะไรอีก”

“มาร์ค”

อีกฝ่ายเอ่ยเสียงเบา เบากว่าทุกครั้ง จนเขาต้องพลิกตัวไปมอง

“ว่าไง”

“ดีใจจังที่ได้คุยกับมาร์คแบบนี้”

คนฟังหลุดยิ้ม “เป็นอะไร เออ ถึงฉันจะไม่ค่อยเข้าใจก็เถอะว่านายกลายเป็นแบบนี้ได้ยังไง แต่เดี๋ยวก็รู้แหละ ไว้ค่อยคิดแล้วกัน”

พูดจบก็รู้สึกง่วงขึ้นมาอีกแล้ว วันนี้ง่วงบ่อยเสียเหลือเกิน มาร์คอ้าปากหาวทีหนึ่งก่อนจะโบกมือให้คนข้างกาย

“ฉันนอนละ ฝันดี ลูคัส”

“ฝันดี มาร์ค”

นั่นคือเสียงสุดท้ายที่มาร์คได้ยิน

* * *

**แต่ลูคัสยังไม่หลับ**

เขาจดจ้องแพขนตายาวของคนข้างกาย จดจำมันไว้จนครบ แล้วจึงลุกขึ้นนั่งบนเตียง

นาฬิกาบอกเวลาเที่ยงคืนตรง หน้าต่างห้องมาร์คเปิดออกอย่างแรง แต่เจ้าตัวไม่มีทีท่าว่าจะลุกขึ้นมาเลย เงาร่างหนึ่งปรากฏตรงหน้าต่าง รอยยิ้มหวานที่ทำให้ลูคัสถอนหายใจเหนื่อยหน่าย

“ตรงเวลาเหลือเกินนะ พี่จองอู”

“แน่นอน” จองอูตอบรับ “หมดเวลาสนุกแล้วล่ะ ลูคัส”

เขาเหลือบมองคนที่ยังคงหลับอยู่อีกครั้ง ก่อนจะขยับเข้าไปใกล้ แล้วก้มลงจุมพิตเบา ๆ บนหน้าผากเนียนนั่น เมื่อผละออก ลูคัสก้าวลงจากเตียงโดยทิ้งร่างของสุนัขไซบีเรียนตัวใหญ่ไว้ข้างเจ้าของ

“เป็นไง ใช้ชีวิตเป็นหมา”

คนถามเย้าแหย่ แต่คนฟังไม่ค่อยขำด้วย ลูคัสเหลือบสายตามอง แล้วกลับไปจ้องคนที่ยังคงหลับใหลต่อ

“เมื่อไหร่มาร์คจะได้กลับไปอยู่กับพวกเรา”

“เมื่อเขาหมดอายุขัย ซึ่งไม่ใช่เร็ว ๆ นี้แน่ นายละเมิดกฎไปแล้วนะ ลูคัส ถ้ายังทำมากกว่านี้ นายไม่ได้กลับไปสวรรค์แน่ ๆ”

คนฟังเงียบ เขารู้ทั้งหมดนั่นอยู่เต็มอก แต่ก็ทำอะไรไม่ได้ เขาเร่งเวลาไม่ได้ สิ่งที่ทำได้ก็มีแค่การแทรกแซงแบบโง่ ๆ แบบนี้เท่านั้น

“เขาดูมีความสุขฉันก็พอใจแล้ว” ลูคัสยิ้ม “หวังว่าตื่นขึ้นมาเขาจะคิดว่ามันเป็นแค่ฝันนะ”

“ก็ต้องเป็นแบบนั้นแหละ” จองอูว่า “ไปได้แล้ว”

แต่ลูคัสยังยืนนิ่ง

_“ทำไมถึงอยากกลับไปเป็นมนุษย์ขนาดนั้น”_

_“เพราะบนโลกมี ‘เขา’ และฉันอยากเจอเขา”_

บทสนทนาในกาลอันห่างไกลดังขึ้นในสมอง ลูคัสอยากจะยื้อเวลาต่ออีกสักนิด แต่คงเป็นไปไม่ได้

“ฉันเข้าใจความรู้สึกของนายแล้วล่ะ มาร์ค”

ความรู้สึกอยากเจอใครสักคน จนยอมลงมารับชะตากรรมแบบมนุษย์เช่นนี้

“รีบกลับไปล่ะ ฉันก็อยากเจอนายเหมือนกัน”

เขาพึมพำ ก่อนจะก้าวขึ้นไปบนขอบหน้าต่างกับจองอู

บานหน้าต่างปิดลง และห้องนั้นก็เงียบสนิทราวกับไม่เคยมีใครอยู่มาก่อน

* * *

**นาฬิกาปลุกดังขึ้น** มาร์คสะดุ้งตื่นจากฝัน เขาเอื้อมมือไปกดปิดมัน เมื่อหันกลับมาก็เจอเจ้าลูคัสตัวแสบเดินมาเลียหน้าจนเขาตาสว่าง

“พอแล้ววว ลูคัส พออออ”

เขาผลักเจ้าตัวขนออกจากกาย บีบนวดขมับตัวเองที่ยังมึน ๆ เพราะฝันประหลาดเมื่อคืน แล้วลุกไปอาบน้ำแต่งตัว เพราะวันนี้มีเรียนเช้า

มาร์คเหลือบมองกองผ้าที่อยู่ที่ปลายเตียงแล้วประหลาดใจ นี่มันเสื้อผ้าพี่เจย์? เขาหันไปมองเจ้าลูคัสที่นั่งกระดิกหางอยู่ข้างเตียงแล้วก็อดหมั่นไส้ไม่ได้

“นี่ มานี่เลย ตัวแสบ รื้อตู้เสื้อผ้าเหรอ มาให้ตีเดี๋ยวนี้”

ภาพเจ้าของห้องวิ่งไล่สุนัขตัวใหญ่ทำเอาคนที่แอบดูอยู่ข้างหน้าต่างหลุดขำไม่ได้

“นี่ จริง ๆ นะ นายแค่มาหามาร์คแบบนี้ก็ได้ ทำไมต้องอยากเป็นหมาแบบนั้นด้วย” จองอูที่ลอยตัวอยู่ข้าง ๆ บ่น เขามองท่าทางยิ้มน้อยยิ้มใหญ่ของเจ้ารุ่นน้องตรงหน้าแล้วอยากถีบสักที ท่ามากเหลือเกิน

“ก็...มาร์คอุตส่าห์ตั้งชื่อมันว่า ลูคัส นี่นา” คนพูดพูดไปยิ้มไปเหมือนอวด “ถึงจะจำเรื่องราวก่อนเกิดไม่ได้ แต่ฉันก็คงอยู่ในจิตใต้สำนึกเขานั่นแหละ”

ฟังแล้วจองอูก็อดส่ายหน้าไม่ได้ ไม่น่าไปถามมันเลย ไร้สาระจริง

“ไปได้แล้ว”

“อืม”

ลูคัสเหลือบมองเข้าไปในห้องนั้นอีกครั้ง มาร์คยืนอบรมเจ้าหมาประหนึ่งว่ามันจะฟังรู้เรื่อง ภาพนั้นทำเอาเขาฉีกยิ้มกว้าง

แล้วมาร์คก็หันมาพอดี

ทว่าตรงหน้าต่างบานนั้นไม่มีใครสักคนเดียว

FIN


End file.
